de Soto's Ultimate Revenge
by mjf2468
Summary: After successfully rescuing de Sota from the Indians by taking his place in the trials, Diego finds himself under scrutiny when de Sota starts putting details together. How does Diego avoid suspicions, especially those of the Alcalde? Will his identity be exposed?
1. Chapter 1: de Soto starts investigating

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

Summary: What happens after the incidents in "Ultimate Justice"? How does Diego avoid suspicions, especially those of the Alcalde?

 **AN: Yep, yet another story when I don't have my other ones finished. Sigh, but that's how my Muse works the best. Keeps her inspired, I guess. Also, now that I have three fandoms going, I do feel a little guilty when I'm not writing a Zorro story. But, again, I think it keeps the Muse sharp and on her toes. Sure hope you enjoy this one. Kinda different from my other ones, so here goes. Hope it was worth the wait.**

As he rode home from the Indian village, Diego couldn't help let escape an occasional groan as the pain from the various injuries made itself known when unexpected jolts from Toronado occasionally occurred. If he were a man to curse, Diego would certainly swear a blue streak at Ignacio de Soto for his stupidity. However, he knew he should also swear at himself, for if he himself hadn't had a gigantic sense of honor and duty, he'd have left the Alcalde to face the Indian justice on his own.

However, Diego knew he couldn't allow the man to suffer, even if he himself were insufferable, with his stubbornness, prejudice and stupidity. But there were larger issues than just Ignacio however. Diego could take pride in the fact he prevented an uprising, or possibly even a war, between the Indians and the Spanish army. As he had attempted to explain to the Indian chief, if the Alcalde suffered any harm at the hand of the Indians the army would indeed take every opportunity to punish every Indian man, woman and child they could apprehend for harming one of their own.

Such noble thoughts didn't take away the pain and discomfort of his injuries. As Toronado galloped along, Diego wondered whether he should consult with Dr. Hernandez. As Zorro, he could tell the doctor what types of injuries they truly were, and he could tell them the proper ways to treat them. If, instead, he went home and allowed Felipe to only treat them, and then develop complications, he'd have to come up with another excuse for his injuries, which was becoming more and more difficult to create.

Having convinced himself of the intelligence of seeking the doctor's treatment, Diego headed for the man's house. Luckily, to Diego's advantage, the doctor's home was on the opposite side of the pueblo from the Alcalde's office and the cuartel. Plus, it was later in the day, so the doctor should be home.

Diego took the long way to the doctor's home, and tied Toronado to the back of the house. He approached the front door carefully, and not having seen anyone, knocked.

"Zorro, what a surprise to see you here," Dr. Hernandez said after opening the door to find the masked man standing there. "Please come in right away, so no one can see you." Hustling Zorro into the house, the doctor quickly shut the door. Leading the way into his salon, the doctor asked, "What can I help you with?" as he watched the masked man limp slightly into the salon.

"Not to go into an entire story, Dr. Hernandez, but…I've just undergone some Indian trials. I had to first run through a 'river of pain' which consisted of a crowd hitting me with sticks multiple times. At the end of this 'river', was one of their fiercest warriors who I had to battle with a staff. After beating him, I then had to climb up a canyon wall they call the 'Wall of Death'."

"Oh, my, Zorro why in the world would they make you do that? Everyone knows you are considered to be their friend. Aren't they themselves aware of it as well?"

Changing his mind about not having time for the entire story, and knowing the doctor wouldn't quit insisting until he got the entire story, Zorro told him about the Alcalde stumbling onto Indian sacred land when chasing him, and that the Indians would have killed the Alcalde if Zorro hadn't intervened.

"Oh, Zorro, you my friend are quite the hero indeed. What would we do without you? I can't understand how you can have such integrity to always risk your own life for the sake of the others."

Zorro attempted to deny such praise, but instead the doctor quieted him with a hand gesture. "I know you'd deny such praise, but just so you know I for one, like many other people in the pueblo, truly appreciate all you do." Smiling, the doctor gently placed a hand on Zorro's arm and indicating a room off of the salon he said, "Please enter my examining room so I can treat those injuries and get you on your way."

Zorro smiled his gratitude and followed him into the room. The doctor requested him to remove his shirt, and a gasp came out unbidden from his mouth, which he quickly apologized for. "Even with your warning me, it still took me by surprise." He excused himself and returned shortly after with a basin of warm soapy water and proceeded to wash the dried blood and dirt from the gashes and cuts on Zorro's abdomen and back.

Then stepping in front of him, the doctor looked at Zorro's hands. Seeing the red, bruised and broken skin of his palms, as well as the scratches and cuts on both sides of the hands, the doctor could only shake his head again.

"I'm afraid these injuries are going to take some time to heal, Zorro."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Zorro replied, with a crooked half-smile.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Ignacio de Soto was sitting at his desk, nursing a wounded pride. It was the day after his terrible experience with the Indians, where Zorro actually had to save him from a certain and gruesome death, Ignacio de Soto, the Alcalde of the pueblo Los Angeles. Oh, the indignity of it all!

Not only did he not capture Zorro, or find his secret lair, he himself had to experience the indignity of actually being in debt to the masked scourge of his existence.

The brilliance of his plan to become Alcalde in order to quickly gain prestige and experience in order to be promoted quickly in Spain had quickly lost its enchantment within the first few months of his arrival here. Between the poverty of the population, the ingratitude of his subjects, the lack of a proper appreciation of the finer things in life, not to mention the existence of a criminal like Zorro to interfere with his plans, de Soto decided all he wanted to do was return to Spain. But only in victory and success. And the only way he seemingly could accomplish that was to capture the fiend. But how to do that?

The Alcalde shook his head. Such a simple thing to do, figure out who was behind the mask, and imprison him. Why _hadn't_ anyone accomplished it by now?

He had spent hours scouring the papers of the former Alcalde, researching the various schemes he had attempted to capture Zorro, and his various theories as to who could be behind the mask. Nothing seemed to even come close to solving the problem.

His mind returned to yesterday's events. Something was nibbling at the corners of his brain. It finally hit him. Why couldn't he figure out who Zorro was by investigating if anyone in the pueblo had the types of injuries he knew Zorro would have experienced from the fiasco? Sure, he had attempted to find out Zorro's identity often enough other times, but something always seemed to work against it.

A thought crossed his mind. Don Diego de la Vega seemed to be quite frail at times, often claiming to take to bed for minor complaints. At first de Soto passed it off as part of a hypochondriac personality, which often is present in an effete character like de la Vega often presented himself as being. But…maybe there was something more.

Ignacio attempted to remember if he had seen Diego at the tavern for lunch earlier that day. Even though his hacienda had one of the best cooks in the area, Diego was often at the tavern. Of course Ignacio, like almost everyone else in the pueblo, knew it wasn't the food or the company which attracted Diego to the tavern. It was a certain raven-haired tavern owner Diego always wanted to see.

He shook his head. The idea a firebrand such as Victoria Escalante would ever be attracted to a weak, cowardly man such as Diego was laughable. Of course, he reasoned that was why Diego had yet acted on his attraction. He was certainly no competition for a man like Zorro.

Another piece of the possible answer to his puzzle regarding Zorro fell into place. Both Zorro and Diego, two such vastly different men, interested in the same woman? Why would that happen?

Okay, Ignacio thought to himself, two possible reasons why Diego could be Zorro. But, really? How about all the ineptitude he often showed? And he was such a milquetoast, never acting with fire or temper when certain things occurred around the pueblo. Could any man keep such control of his temper as to never show his reactions? de Soto had just assumed Diego hardly had a pulse, since almost nothing appeared to disturb him. But could that also be an act?

He did call Zorro "a hero" yesterday. And what type of man actually offered himself in place of another, to prevent a war? Such an insufferable fool, such a nuisance, always ruining his plans. He really, really needed to get rid of him, to wipe the insufferable grin off his face. But how? How could he accomplish this when others have failed?

Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Mendoza knock. Mendoza entered with his usual loud, clumsy manner. "Alcalde! Buenas tardes. The mail is here."

"Why are you always so noisy, Mendoza?" Grabbing the mail out of Mendoza's hand, the Alcalde said, "Here, give me that!" Scanning Mendoza from head to toe, de Soto asked, "Anything else to report, Sergeant?"

"Er, um, no, Alcalde. Are you expecting something?"

"No. Just wondering if anything out of the ordinary was happening. Did Diego de la Vega have lunch at the tavern today?"

"No, actually, no he didn't, Alcalde. Which is strange, for he is almost always there wishing to talk to Senorita Escalante. You know…."

Waving his hand, de Soto interrupted him. "I have no time for gossip, Mendoza. Gracias for the mail. Dismissed."

Mendoza saluted him and left. de Soto sat down, deep in thought. He absent-mindedly looked at the mail. One envelope caught his eye.

Finally! A letter from his former classmate Juan de Carlo, still living in Madrid. de Soto had sent him a letter asking for information about Diego shortly after Ignacio had arrived in the pueblo. At the time, believing any information about the upper class would only be useful, Ignacio had sent off a letter. Even with the difficulty of getting mail from Spain in a timely fashion, it seemed to have taken a much longer time than usual. However, it was fortuitous it had arrived today.

Ignacio quickly opened the letter and read it. A smile appeared on his face, which got bigger and bigger the more he read.

"Finally! I cannot believe it. I have got him, I've got Zorro."

de Soto rose from his desk and began to pace. He needed to execute his plans carefully, leaving nothing to chance. _Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I will have Zorro in my jail. Soon, Madrid, I will be returning to your glorious sights once again._

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Ignacio de Soto spent the rest of the day gathering evidence and collecting testimonies. He made a visit to the doctor. Dr. Hernandez attempted to be as uncooperative as he could, not knowing what the Alcalde was up to but suspecting only the worst. Clearly, since he asked about Zorro, the Alcalde was up to no good regarding the pueblo's savior. Again.

Dr. Hernandez attempted to distract the Alcalde with minor details, and talk about the inability of a doctor to talk about his patients, but the Alcalde threatened him with jail if he didn't cooperate. So Dr. Hernandez verified the injuries Zorro had received care. Figuring he was only confirming knowledge the Alcalde had anyway, the doctor figured Zorro would understand why the doctor cooperated.

When the Alcalde demanded the identity of Zorro under threat of death by hanging, Dr. Hernandez was never as glad for Zorro's anonymity as he did that moment. "As you know Alcalde, he never tells anyone who he is under the mask. I do not know, nor do I have any clue as to his identity."

"Certainly, treating his injuries should have given you some clue?"

"In this case it didn't. I didn't see any recognizable marks, and I didn't recognize him as someone I would've treated before."

The Alcalde hardly expected the doctor to give him the information he so desperately wanted, but he did take a certain satisfaction in making the doctor as uncomfortable as possible. It was useful to find out Zorro had kept his identity secret from even the doctor. And because of his profession, to find out that even the threat of death didn't always scare the doctor into breaking his vows of privacy to his patients, the Alcalde filed it for future use as well.

"Thank you, doctor. Now, remember, if I find out differently you do know who Zorro is under the mask, I will try you as an accessory to his crimes." The Alcalde couldn't resist adding the warning as a parting shot.

The doctor watched the Alcalde walk across the pueblo. He still had no idea what de Soto was up to, but Dr. Hernandez hoped it wouldn't prove successful against Zorro. The pueblo still needed the courageous man, whoever it may be under the mask.

The Alcalde didn't have much more luck from the padre, or the nuns at the orphanage. He of course didn't bother questioning Senorita Escalante. Even if she'd know something useful, she wouldn't tell him, even under threat of death. Neither would the other shopkeepers.

However, as he laid himself in his bed that night, Alcalde de Soto was satisfied with how the day had gone. Tomorrow would be a grand day indeed.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Even though he desperately missed Victoria, Diego knew he needed to stay home for the second day in a row. His wounds were healing slowly but without complication. He knew he could hide the wounds on his back without difficulty, but the dark bruise at the base of his throat was still noticeable, as well as the cuts and burns on his hands. Diego knew he could possibly explain the condition of his hands by way of a scientific experiment, but the bruises on his body…Diego knew it would be foolish to attempt exposure for no good reason. Even though seeing Victoria certainly wasn't to be excused lightly, Diego decided to wait out one more day.

Since he had been able to go to bed at a reasonable hour the night before, due to his injuries plus nothing requiring Zorro's attention, Diego was up before 9am. He had time to dress and eat breakfast with his father. Of course his father had to comment on the strangeness of seeing him awake before noon, but Diego brushed off his light teasing and enjoyed a nice conversation with his father.

Until Ignacio de Soto showed up at their door shortly after they had finished breakfast.

 **AN: I suppose you've figured out what kinds of details are in that mysterious letter? Either way, hope you return back for the next chapter when I get it posted. Thanks so ever very much for reading, and hopefully reviewing. Always appreciated!**

 **Yeah, this had started off as only being a reveal connected to the episode "Ultimate Justice". And then, the idea about the letter came barging in…so I hope it works…We shall see, I guess. Hopefully the next chapter wouldn't be too long in appearing. See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2: Diego Finds Out

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

Summary: What happens after the incidents in "Ultimate Justice"? How does Diego avoid suspicions, especially those of the Alcalde? Plus, the Alcalde has plans of his own.

 **AN: Thank you so very much for the response to the first chapter of this story. I believe I have worked out a different type of ending than I usually see in all sorts of FF stories re: a possible ending for such a scenario. I hope you will enjoy it. We shall see when we get there. Not sure how many chapters it will take to get there though…haven't quite finished writing this all out. Sigh. Thank you to all reviewers, especially those anonymous reviewers who didn't leave their name on their reviews.**

Previously:

 _Since he had been able to go to bed at a reasonable hour the night before, due to his injuries plus nothing requiring Zorro's attention, Diego was up before 9am that day. He had time to dress and eat breakfast with his father. Of course his father had to comment on the strangeness of seeing him awake before noon, but Diego brushed off his light teasing and enjoyed a nice conversation with his father._

 _Until Ignacio de Soto showed up at their door shortly after they had finished breakfast._

As father and son were finishing their breakfast, a servant entered the dining room to announce the Alcalde was waiting for them in the salon.

His father looked at Diego in surprise, Diego raised an eyebrow in return. "I have no idea why he's here either, Father." Exhaling loudly, Diego suggested, "Why don't we join him in the salon and find out."

Father and son entered the salon to find the Alcalde de Soto standing near their fireplace waiting for them.

"Buenos dias, Don Alejandro. Don Diego."

"Buenos dias, Alcalde. What can we help you with this morning?" Don Alejandro asked.

Acting as though he was host and not guest, de Soto gestured towards the sofa. "Why don't we all take a seat? I have something to discuss with both of you."

Diego looked at de Soto with a question in his eyes. de Soto was indeed looking like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse whenever he looked at Diego and smiled slowly at him. Thinking quickly, Diego could think of nothing which would prompt such behavior from his alleged enemy.

After taking a seat, Diego asked, "So what is it you need to discuss, Alcalde?"

Giving Diego a huge smile, the Alcalde said, "Funny you should be the one to ask, Diego."

Noting the familiarity, he now adopted, Diego become even more suspicious. Ignacio hardly ever called him Diego unless he was referring to their school days.

Pulling a letter out of his suit pocket, the Alcalde handed it to Diego. "Here is something you will find most interesting to read, Diego."

Taking it, Diego felt the most invasive sense of danger. He first looked at the name of the sender. _Juan de Carlo? Our old classmate? What could…_ Diego's eyes widened and before he could stop himself, Diego looked at Ignacio, who returned his surprised glance with a knowing smile.

"Yes, our old classmate Juan de Carlo, Diego. I had written him months ago asking for information about you, strangely enough."

As Diego slowly took the letter out of the envelope and opened it, his father asked, "Why ever would you do something like that, Alcalde?"

"Forewarned is forearmed, Don Alejandro." At Alejandro's thunderous look, the Alcalde hurried on, in a seemingly placating tone. "What I mean, Don Alejandro, is I simply had a means for getting information about one of my townspeople A good Alcalde uses all the resources available, whatever they may be, to govern well, doesn't he?" Diego looked up to observe Ignacio's supposed innocent look as he watched Diego.

However, Diego had difficulties of his own to deal with. Returning to the letter, he hurriedly read what was written. In it, Juan talked of knowing Diego through mutual classes, and spoke of Diego's intelligence. But he then moved onto more dangerous subjects. Such as knowledge of Diego taking swordfighting lessons with Sir Edmund Kendall. Taking part in 'innocent' brawls with fellow classmates. Occasionally getting reprimanded for pranks against instructors and classmates. Excelling in school sports. And…worst of all…the fact that Sir Edmund had given his sword of Toledo steel to Diego for besting him in combat in the courtyard.

Diego tried to swallow the lump in his throat and tamp his nerves to a manageable level before he raised his eyes to the Alcalde. Not surprisingly, the Alcalde was leaning back comfortably in the armchair, his legs crossed, a smile on his face, looking right at Diego.

"Interesting letter, wouldn't you say, _Diego_?"

Despite himself, Diego felt he color vanish from his face. Alejandro, watching his son, became alarmed and grabbed the letter out of his son's hands and began to read. de Soto couldn't resist explaining to Don Alejandro what he was reading.

"You see, Don Alejandro, Juan de Carlo was a year younger than me, two years older than Diego. Juan was able to get to know your son _quite well_ , unlike me who only knew him from the play we were in together before I graduated."

Grasping for as much nonchalance as he could, Diego said, "I don't understand what you're trying to say, Alcalde. I was young in Spain, foolish even. Like most young men, I was involved with pranks, but when I returned, I had learned my lesson. I needed to be a mature young man, not a rambunctious hooligan." He added, "I was…embarrassed…by such pranks, so I didn't tell anyone."

"I can perhaps see that, Diego. But," the Alcalde asked with wide-eyed innocence, "what is this about being awarded Sir Edmund's sword? Where _did_ those excellent sword fighting skills disappear to?"

Alejandro had finished reading and looked from the Alcalde to his son. Feeling the need to stand, he stood up to face Diego better. "I don't understand, Diego." He shook the letter, emphasizing it. "This describes a totally different individual than what you are, what you've been like since you've returned from Spain. Why, if I didn't know better, this would describe Zor…." Alejandro suddenly realized what he had done, what he'd revealed in his shock, and numbly sat back down again.

Smiling widely, de Soto stood up. "Yes, Don Alejandro. Exactly." Walking to the doorway, he yelled, "Men! Come in here!"

Alejandro and Diego watched in astonishment as ten soldiers rushed in and surrounded them with rifles drawn, mostly aimed at Diego, who had risen from the couch. Looking at them, Diego realized he couldn't chance an escape with so many armed soldiers and his unarmed father present.

"See, I had ordered your servants to only announce me while my soldiers waited in the vestibule." Turning to Diego, de Soto said, "Diego de la Vega, you are under arrest for committing crimes under the guise of the criminal Zorro." He approached Diego, forced him around, and cuffed his hands behind his back.

Alejandro fell back a few steps, his hand to his mouth, looking at the scene in speechless amazement for a moment. Shaking his head, he looked at the Alcalde. "Alcalde, this is…this is pure…stupidity. Someone is framing Diego. Or how well do you know this de Carlos? My son…Zorro? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

The Alcalde urged his soldiers to escort Diego out of the room, paying no heed to Alejandro's words. For his age, Alejandro showed remarkable speed in being able to rush to the front door before the rest. Flinging himself in front of the door, Alejandro cried, "Stop, I say! You have clearly lost your mind, Alcalde. How dare you enter my hacienda under false pretenses and arrest my son on unbelievable charges."

Ignacio haughtily looked at Alejandro. "Me? Dare to enter under false pretenses? Please, Don Alejandro. Don't get me started on false pretenses. Your son has been _masquerading_ as a hero for three years. How dare _he_?"

"Father, please," Diego said in a low tone. "Stay out of the way."

"Listen to your son, Alejandro. Or you might end up in a cell next to him." Directing the command to his men, the Alcalde said, "Men, let's get going to the jail."

Felipe rushed to Alejandro's side where they both watched Diego be assisted onto the back of one of the army's horses. Felipe was able to catch Diego's eye before they left, and Diego gave him a small nod before his horse started trotting after the others.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Victoria was in the middle of finishing the breakfast rush when one of the townspeople rushed in. "The Alcalde and practically all the soldiers are bringing someone to the jail. I don't know who it is, but it looks like something big is happening!"

The few patrons left in the tavern rushed out, followed by Victoria, Maria and Alicia. The caravan entering the pueblo looked like some kind of parade, but Victoria couldn't believe her eyes as to who the prisoner was. Diego was sitting one of the Alcalde's horses, his arms chained behind his back.

"Oh Madre de Dios, it's Diego!" Alicia said, grabbing Victoria's hand. "Has the Alcalde gone crazy? What could Don Diego ever do to get arrested by the Alcalde?"

Victoria could only shake her head. She hadn't heard of any uprising happening recently for which Diego could be arrested. She scanned the crowd and saw Don Alejandro riding his horse into the pueblo. Avoiding the townspeople gathering, she rushed towards Alejandro as he tied his horse to the hitching post in front of her tavern.

"Don Alejandro! Whatever is going on?" Victoria asked. "Is this a joke? Why is Don Diego being arrested?"

Alejandro looked at the young woman in front of him. A hundred ideas seemed to pass through his mind, fighting for awareness and vocalization. He tried to speak, couldn't, cleared his throat and tried again. "Victoria, for some reason, the Alcalde…he thinks…he thinks Diego is Zorro."

Victoria looked across the pueblo as Diego was being led into the jail. Her mouth fell open as she attempted to digest what the older man had said. In her mind's eye, she attempted to see Diego in a black mask and outfit, but she just couldn't see it. Turning back to Alejandro, she asked, "Has he gone crazy? How could Diego be Zorro? I mean, haven't we seen them together? Hasn't Diego shown to be terrible with a sword, with tracking, with almost everything Zorro is good at?"

Rubbing his forehead, Alejandro said, "The Alcalde claims to have received a letter from someone who knew Diego in Spain, claiming he had all of these talents, including swordfighting. Even besting the instructor in a sword fight before he left Spain."

Suddenly, everything was just too much for Victoria, and the world faded before her eyes. Don Alejandro caught her before she could hit her head on the ground.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

After seeing to Victoria, and agreeing to allow her to see Diego first, Don Alejandro strode back into the Alcalde's office. Bristling with anger, attempting to hold onto his anger with every fiber of his being, Alejandro could only think of one thing. Getting his son out of jail. Because he really did not belong in the jail. Simply because the thought of his unique but bland son being Zorro was simply…unthinkable.

"Alcalde, like I've said, this accusation of Diego being Zorro is too ridiculous for comment."

"Don Alejandro, I shared with you some of the evidence. Why doesn't that convince you?"

"Because it doesn't. And have you given thought of what will happen to you should you execute Diego?"

"To _me_? What concern would there be?"

"The fact that Diego is second cousin to the King of Spain. I would think it would not look favorably on your record, executing a relative of the King? And don't you wish to return to Madrid? With a promotion? Executing Diego is certainly not the way to get those things."

"Au contraire, Don Alejandro. It is unfortunate that the King has a relative who's committed treason, but…"

"But seriously, Alcalde, do you really think the King of Spain would want that to be known?" Alejandro looked at the Alcalde thoughtfully, waiting for all the pieces to connect in the Alcalde's mind.

Ignacio sat back in his chair. In his excitement at finally capturing his main irritant out here in this forgotten land, he'd failed to realize he very well might be damaging his career, instead of helping it.

Don Alejandro smiled, as if he knew he had made his point. "I will be back later to visit my son, when I'm allowed."

Ignacio grasped a chance at recovery of his ego. "So, if Diego isn't Zorro, explain why you allowed Senorita Escalante to visit her first? Are you denying there isn't a romantic attachment between those two?"

"No, I'm not denying a romantic attachment. But that doesn't mean Diego is Zorro. It simply means my son has had those feelings for her since childhood. He simply hasn't acted on them since his return due to Zorro being around. He doesn't exactly compete well with Zorro, after all." Don Alejandro walked towards the door and turned around. "If there's nothing else, Alcalde, there are a few things I have to do. But I will be back."

The Alcalde watched Don Alejandro's exit with a curling lip "Like the plague," he muttered under his breath. He leaned back in his chair and gave out one of his loud guffaws. _Those de la Vegas. What pains in the arse they are. Cannot wait to be rid of them, once and for all. One way or another._

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

After the little 'processing' the Alcalde claimed to have to do, Diego found himself thrown into one of the cells. He remained standing until the Alcalde had left before he sat down and placed his head in his hands. He then looked up and stared at the wall, shaking his head, wondering how in the world did all of this occurred.

Diego knew there had always been a chance of something like this occurring. Over the years, he had to admit, he did escape several near-misses of discovery. Zafira being one. Sir Edmund as well. But luckily he was always able to avoid his identity being discovered. Only to have this happen.

He was proud of how Felipe managed himself in view of this crisis. Diego hoped Felipe knew what Diego had meant for him to do. Depending on what Felipe can manage, they had discussed several different scenarios should Diego be arrested someday. Hopefully, Felipe would be able to put one of them into action. However, part of the current problem was Ignacio's hesitancy to announce his intentions about a trial. No idea whatsoever if he was considering a speedy spoof of a trial, an actual trial befitting a relative of the King, or hanging by way of emergency degree. What _were_ his plans for Diego?

His thoughts were interrupted with the Alcalde reentering the jail, followed by Victoria. "I have decided to allow you one visitor at this time. Your father, for some reason, decided to allow Senorita Escalante to visit." He cackled as he left them alone.

Victoria rushed to the jail, gripping the bars of the cell as if trying to get as close to Diego as she could. "Diego, is it true?" she whispered.

She looked into his eyes, and suddenly Diego knew when she could see him behind Zorro's mask. Her eyes widened and she shook her head, covering her mouth with her hand.

Nodding, Diego placed his hand over hers gripping one of the bars. "I'm so sorry you've found out this way. I never wanted it to be this way," he whispered.

He watched as a little spark of anger came and went in her eyes. Instead, Victoria apparently controlled her anger and asked, still in a whisper, "What _are_ we to do?"

Diego shrugged his shoulders. "First we have to see what the Alcalde is going to do. He didn't announce right away what my 'punishment' was going to be. So…maybe he's planning on a trial."

Tears appeared in Victoria's eyes. "I know he isn't Ramon, but I doubt he will do things any differently from the way our previous Alcalde would've done." Putting her other hand on top of his own, she said, "Even though I'm angry at you for keeping this a secret, Diego de la Vega, I'm so scared I'll lose you before I even get to have you."

Diego bent down and kissed her fingers in between the bars then captured her eyes. "I feel the same way, Preciosa."

The door of the jail opened and de Soto walked in. "Senorita, time for you to leave. I have a few matters to discuss with de la Vega."

Victoria drew herself up to her full height and squared her shoulders. "Alcalde, as a…friend…of Diego's I have a right to know what are your plans for him."

"Oh, you think so." Looking at Diego, Ignacio laughed. "So…a 'friend' are you? Well, not sure about that. And regarding the benefit of a trial, I haven't decided what to do yet."

Diego was very suspicious about that. His eyes narrowed as he asked, "What exactly do you mean by that, Alcalde?"

"You mean, why have I gone through all this trouble in confronting you, then not hanging you right away? Just that I have a few things to consider." Turning to Victoria, he said, "Please, Senorita, time for you to leave."

Catching Diego's eyes, and with her back to the Alcalde, Victoria mouthed, "I love you," and left, with one last glance at Diego before going through the jail door into the Alcalde's office.

Diego, watching his love leave his sight for possibly the last time, straightened up his back as he watched the Alcalde approach him and waited for the confrontation to begin.

 **AN: Shame on me for a cliffie! Oh well. Gotta do it, according to that mischievous Muse. The other thing about that Muse? She really, really loooooves reviews. Wouldn't you make her happy and leave one? Always much, much appreciated!**

 **Oh, yeah, I kinda hated when Victoria fainted in the actual episodes. Both episodes were kinda silly. But…it just seemed to fit, I think, in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Evidence Laid Out

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

A special recognition goes out to the FF Zorro story, "Ultimate Justice Revisited" by lilKCsunshine. His story has enthralled me for years, and I have reread it many times. Plot bunnies attempted to be born spun from it, but without success. However, this one finally popped up after being inspired to also explore what could have happened after that episode, especially if anyone looked closely at Diego after it happened, and how de Soto could have reacted from the entire ordeal. So I want to thank lilKCsunshine for writing and posting such a fantastic story!

 **AN: Thank you for returning to my story, and for all the favs, follows and reviews. The Zorro fandom is the best fandom there is! All of you rock! I appreciate all the happy thoughts you send my way as well. Maybe that will help my mental block regarding Alcalde names. Lately, either I slip in the wrong alcalde name, or I misspell it. I can juggle multiple stories and fandoms, but I can't keep the two alcaldes straight? I guess I'll have to remember to fixate my attention on the particular alcalde I'm writing about. (rolls my eyes.) Uck.**

 **Guess this time I misspelled "de Soto" throughout this story. I think I know what got into my brain this time. We used to have a bar in town called Desota's…so…that might have been it. Ha. I think I got them all corrected, I believe. Thanks to the readers who graciously pointed it out to me.**

 **Well, enough of my babbling, please enjoy this next installment.**

Previously:

 _Looking at Diego, Ignacio laughed. "So…a 'friend' are you? Well, not sure about that. And regarding the benefit of a trial, I haven't decided what to do yet."_

 _Diego was very suspicious about that. His eyes narrowed as he asked, "What exactly do you mean by that, Alcalde?"_

 _"You mean, why have I gone through all this trouble in confronting you, then not hanging you right away? Just that I have a few things to consider." Turning to Victoria, he said, "Please, Senorita, time for you to leave."_

The Alcalde slowly walked up to the cell. He fixed a thoughtful gaze upon Diego. Diego met his gaze without hesitation and steeled himself for the trouble ahead.

"Well, Diego, what do you have to say for yourself?" the Alcalde began.

Diego pretended indignation. "Humph, this is ridiculous, Alcalde. Beyond ridiculous. Me, Zorro? Your run-in with the Indians the other day must have really scrambled your brains."

"You wish, Diego. Instead I do believe it brought me clarity. By the way, what happened to your hands?"

A chill went through Diego. Holding up his hands, Diego looked at them in wide-eyed innocence. "My hands? Unfortunately, I had an experiment blow up on me unexpectantly. I…several glass bottles blew up, and I got cut by the flying glass, as well as bruised by some flying objects."

"Remove those bandages."

"What? Why? I told you I was cut up, not severely, but bad enough. For them to heal, they must stay bandaged."

"I'll bring you more bandages. Remove them. Now."

Diego realized there was nothing else he could do, so he reluctantly began to unwind the gauze, revealing hands and palms reddened from skin torn off, as well as a multitude of small cuts.

"Diego, your hands don't look like they were cut up by glass. Instead…they look like the skin got rubbed off. As if you were climbing a rock wall without gloves."

Diego grimaced and gave a scoffing laugh. "No, don't be silly. When would I have done something like that?"

"Like when you had to be a hero and undergo the Indians' tests in my place."

Diego looked the Alcalde directly in the eye. "Again, me, Zorro? I don't think so, Alcalde, and when I get a chance in court I will prove it."

"Oh, so you think you'll get a trial? Under emergency law, I can declare a trial unnecessary in your case and proceed directly with a hanging."

Diego's eyes narrowed as he looked at de Soto. "You wouldn't dare. Not with your ambitions. Bypassing a trial for a relative of the King? Surely that would end any hopes of a political career for you in Madrid, if not your life itself."

de Soto got a pensive look in his eye, and he stroked his beard looking at Diego. "You've always been quite good at talking people out of trouble, haven't you, de la Vega? This time it's you yourself you hope to get out of trouble with your silver tongue."

"I only speak the truth, Alcalde. Trying to warn you. It's the least I can do."

"No, trying to save your own life is probably the least you will try to do." His eyes hardened, and he nodded towards Diego's shirt. "Unbutton your shirt."

"Again, why?"

"If you don't have anything to hide, you'll unbutton your shirt and prove me wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"I believe you have bruises on your throat and chest. Not to mention many little cuts from the walk of pain."

"I told you, Alcalde. I received whatever bruises I have from injuries sustained when my experiment blew up. And this walk of pain? I don't know what you mean."

Shaking his head, the Alcalde tried to keep his voice level. "You're getting on my nerves, Diego, with your unwillingness to cooperate. Now, unbutton your shirt or I will cut it off myself."

Sighing, Diego began to unbutton his ruffled caballero shirt. As he did, several bruises appeared around his collar and chest. The Alcalde's smile grew wider as more bruises became apparent the further Diego unbuttoned the shirt. When Diego was done, de Soto instructed, "Now take it off and show me your back."

"Is that necessary, as well?"

"Oh, most certainly, Diego. I'm gathering evidence for any so-called trial I allow you to have. _If_ I allow it to happen."

Diego held back a sigh, took off his shirt and showed his back to the Alcalde. "Satisfied, Alcalde?" He asked as he turned back towards de Soto. "Again, what does all of this prove? Like I said, I had an accident in my laboratory. Glass exploded everywhere, and some cut my back. Several instruments and books flew at me as well, causing the bruises."

de Soto smiled and said, "Yes, I can see that, Diego. That's exactly what happened." His lips tightened as he said, "You can put your shirt back on, Diego. Or should I say _Zorro_?"

Diego put his shirt back on, buttoning it as he spoke "You may say it, but it doesn't make it any more true."

"Au contraire, de la Vega. I have the written testimony of our classmate as to your character. I have physical evidence it was you under the mask who endured the Indian trials, as well as testimony from the doctor confirming what types of injuries a person would now display having undergone such trials. I have the lack of times when you and Zorro have been in the same place at the same time. Should I continue?"

Diego attempted to maintain eye contact with the Alcalde, but couldn't think of what else to say to distract the Alcalde from this deadly course of thinking he was on. How could Diego refute all this evidence? It had always been there, if anyone had bothered to look. Now, unfortunately, de Soto had finally put all the pieces together. And Diego was all out of ideas.

As a last resort, Diego resorted to his fictional effete character. "I just don't understand how you can possibly think all this evidence means I'm Zorro. I never enjoyed fencing; I only attempted it for my father and was rather poor at it. Except, by a miracle, my final fight with Sir Edmund. And I just got lucky when I beat Sir Edmund and he gave me his sword. Mainly because of his friendship with my father."

"You can go all day trying to convince me otherwise, Diego, but I know differently. I'll be back to inform you of my decision regarding a trial. Otherwise, I'm sure your father will be here soon demanding to visit you. I suppose I must grant him one. However, I'll be watching him and Felipe to ensure there's no escape attempt on your behalf."

With that, de Soto turned smartly around and walked purposefully out of the jail. Diego sighed. He was all out of ideas. He could only hope Felipe had figured out something. Over the years, Diego had watched with pride how Felipe had grown into a very resourceful young man. Even though it looked grim, Diego hoped Felipe would think of something. Even the idea of Felipe masquerading as Zorro once more had the possibility of providing Diego an alibi. At least Diego prayed it would. Because he very much doubted he'd ever find another way to convince de Soto he wasn't Zorro. If that would even work, instead of drawing unwanted attention to Felipe.

Diego sat down on the bed, realizing he may very well be out of ideas. No way should Felipe masquerade as Zorro this time. de Soto was more intelligent than Ramon had ever been. He very well would deny the so-called sighting of Zorro if Felipe wasn't present as well. Same with his father, if Don Alejandro would instead ride Toronado. And there were no one else in the pueblo they could trust or risk to do such a thing.

Diego hung his head, his shoulders slouching in defeat. His brain was tired with trying to figure out what they could do. His spirit was uncertain if it could dig up any more hope for the situation. Looking for some sort of relief, Diego rubbed his temples. He decided to lie down for a while, at least give his body some rest, if not his mind.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

As expected, Alejandro was Diego's next visitor. Diego was frankly surprised de Soto had granted him a visit, considering he usually allowed prisoners one visitor a day, if that. However, his father was allowed into the jail an hour after de Soto visited Diego.

Alejandro stopped at the entrance of the jail and gave his son a piercing look, as if he were attempting to see Zorro in him. He shook his head and approached the cell. Diego stood and met him at the bars, trying to put a smile on his face but barely succeeding.

Alejandro leaned towards Diego as much as he could, despite the bars. "Is it true, Diego? Are you _really_ Zorro?"

Diego looked around his father at the jail door, to make sure no one was suddenly entering. He returned his father's look, nodding his head.

Alejandro slowly let out the breath he had been holding. He said softly, "Maybe on some level I always suspected. But I was too afraid for it to be true. You, risking your life like that. All alone."

Diego decided to refute his father's last statement in a less dangerous place, at a later time. If he was able. "I'm sorry." He leaned closer to his father, a most serious look upon his father. "Please, Father, do _not_ attempt any crazy stunt to help me escape out of here. Please."

The de la Vega temper made an appearance, as Diego observed the fire flare up in his father's eyes. To give his father credit, Alejandro successfully controlled his voice as he asked in an even, low tone, "Why not, my son?"

"For the same reason I didn't ever tell you my secret. I don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't bear it."

Diego watched the fire in his father's eyes blaze a hundred times hotter, it seemed. Alejandro swallowed deeply, however, and continued to keep his temper under control. In the same even tone, he said, "I'm sure we'll be able to discuss this at a later time. One when you're not in danger of losing your life."

"Well, Father, I'm not quite as sure…."

Alejandro gritted his teeth, a low growl coming out of his throat, and glared at his son. He looked at the door, as if making sure the Alcalde hadn't made his expected appearance. "Is there anything I _can_ do for you, then?" he managed to ask in a quieter tone but through gritted teeth.

Diego wondered for a moment whether the request was sarcastic or not, but searching his father's eyes, he decided it to be a mostly honest question. "I don't know yet. Have you sent someone to get Don Cristobal?"

Don Cristobal, lawyer to the de la Vega family for years, lived in Santa Paula. Depending upon what de Soto decided, they might not even have time to get him to Los Angeles. However, it was in Diego's best interest to get him to Los Angeles as soon as possible.

"I can't get a handle on what de Soto is planning, Diego. Has he given you any indication whether he'll allow you an actual trial?"

"No, he hasn't. He has much to consider, I think." Diego looked at his father with speculation. "Unless…did you say something to him?"

"What?" Don Alejandro asked. "Well, I guess it's possible I may have reminded him of our being related to the King. And how that may affect his standing with the royal court."

Leaning closer to his father, Diego whispered, "Perhaps he's decided, but wants to make me worry by making me wait as long as possible."

"I told Juan and Carlos to rush as quickly as the horses would allow, to inform Don Cristobal. So, if your idea doesn't happen, perhaps Don Cristobal can save us then." As Diego was about to debate the pronoun his father used, Alejandro said softly, "If you die, my heart will die alongside yours, my son."

Diego grasped his father's hand and gave it a little shake. "Don't talk that way, please, Father." With all his effort, Diego managed to pull all his acting ability together and say persuasively, "I will get through this, one way or another."

As he looked at his father, Diego knew Alejandro was attempting to be just as positive as he replied. "Yes, I know you will."

At this moment, the Alcalde chose to appear. "I'm sorry Don Alejandro, but it's time for you to leave."

Turning towards the official, Alejandro said, "I did forget to mention, Alcalde, our family lawyer is on his way and should be here within two days."

Tugging at his coat, the Alcalde said, "A lawyer may very well not be necessary, Don Alejandro."

Diego managed to grab his father's hand as a reminder before Alejandro answered. Alejandro nodded at his son and gently removed his hand from Diego's. In an even, normal voice, Alejandro said, "May I remind you again, Alcalde, of the relationship…."

"Yes, yes, I remember. I remember very well indeed. And you can be certain I am taking it into consideration." Looking at Diego, de Soto gave him a pointed look. "As well as other evidence I have gathered as well."

Before Diego could grab his father, Alejandro turned onto the Alcalde. "What do you mean, taking it into consideration?" Reaching for de Soto's neck, Alejandro asked, "What would you do if I…"

At that moment Felipe and Mendoza rushed into the jail. As de Soto stepped away from Alejandro, Felipe grabbed Alejandro's hands. Mendoza said, "Don Alejandro! Violence won't solve anything."

Shaking out of Felipe's grasp, Alejandro raised his hands in surrender and stepped away from the Alcalde. "I'm all right." At Felipe's gentle nod, Alejandro swallowed and said, "I apologize, Alcalde. You are fully aware how important my son is to me. This has been extremely stressful for me. I again am sorry." He bowed his head slightly as the Alcalde.

Surprisingly, the Alcalde said as he wiped imaginary dirt and wrinkles from his jacket. "I accept your apology. I do understand you being under such stress." Directing a look of steel at Alejandro, de Soto said, "However, do _not_ allow it to happen again, Don Alejandro. This is your final warning."

 **AN: Well, do we know any more of what de Soto has planned? Sorry, not sorry. The plot thickens, however. Hope this flows all right. Anyway, this one has been especially fun to write. So far, ha.**

 **And I kept imagining Henry Darrow those times when he communicated that explosive de la Vega anger being very tightly controlled. I hope you could imagine it as well. I did like Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. in the role of Don Alejandro very much the first year, as the very stern father, but Henry brought a lot more range of emotions more convincingly, I think. Oh, and those dimples! If you are ever able to see him when younger on "High Chaparral", watch it. A very cute Mano he made, I tell you! And a very fun, interesting Western overall, it was. Unfortunately, it only lasted four seasons as well.**

 **Again, reviews make my Muse very, very happy, inspired, and more productive…hint, hint. Thanks as always for reading and enjoying!**


	4. Chapter 4: de Soto finally says

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

Summary: What happens after the incidents in "Ultimate Justice"? How does Diego avoid suspicions, especially those of the Alcalde? Plus, the Alcalde has plans of his own.

 **AN: Thank you for returning and enjoying this story. And for all the reviews, favs and follows. I apologize for not getting this out sooner, and I am kinda scared…sure hope this does "fly", for we find out what the Alcalde has in mind…I think it could have happened this way…hope you agree…**

Previously:

 _Surprisingly, the Alcalde said as he wiped imaginary dirt and wrinkles from his jacket. "I accept your apology. I do understand you being under such stress." Directing a look of steel at Alejandro, de Soto said, "However, do not allow it to happen again, Don Alejandro. This is your final warning."_

Don Alejandro allowed himself to be led out of the jail by Felipe. Once outside, Felipe began to sign excitedly. "Slow down, Felipe! You know I'm not as good as Diego with reading your signs."

Felipe gave a frustrated sigh, recollected himself, smiled an apology, and signed, "Let's go to the tavern and talk with Victoria. We need to do something for Diego."

Alejandro nodded, and followed Felipe as he headed toward the tavern. Alejandro tried to clear his mind of all extraneous thoughts running through it to focus only on his son's dilemma. He was very frustrated with having such a short visit with his son, but at least two things were accomplished. Diego did confirm he was Zorro, and he did give his father an idea how to help him. If only Ignacio would allow them the time to get their lawyer here. One way or another, he just couldn't lose his son!

Watching Felipe maneuver across the street towards the tavern, Alejandro wondered how much the boy knew about Zorro. Perhaps he and Diego had developed some plans to extricate Diego out of such a situation. At least that would be what he, himself would have done.

Thinking such thoughts brought a sore spot to Alejandro's heart. How he would've loved to have helped Diego plan his escapades, the missions Zorro carried out. He allowed himself a moment of fatherly pride in thinking it was indeed his own son who defied two alcaldes without loss of life and without being caught himself. Well, until now.

Alejandro worried about what other evidence the Alcalde had, for him to be so certain Diego was Zorro. However, there was hope, for Alejandro had observed the Alcalde blanche when Alejandro mentioned their connection to the King. He himself was worried about what the King would say if he did find out about Diego's ideas of fighting the injustice he found here in California. Zorro's actions could only be seen as treason against the King…unless special circumstances were called. Which a King could.

Felipe and Alejandro entered the tavern and were met with many of the patrons rising from their seats attempting to reach them. Alejandro attempted to greet them all, but finally stopped. Motioning Felipe to help him, Alejandro stood on a chair. Raising his hand up in the air, he attempted to call for attention. After several attempts, he did succeed in getting silence.

"I appreciate all of your concerns and questions. However, I do not have any new information. Yes, Diego has been arrested. We do not know what those charges are or why the Alcalde has been slow in charging him. When we do find out, I will let you, my friends, know." Looking around to include everyone, he concluded, "For now, Felipe, Victoria and I ask for privacy. Thank you."

Several of the dons attempted to reach Alejandro anyway, but they were gently pulled back to their seats by their friends. A buzz rose as the patrons began to whisper amongst themselves. After lowering himself to the floor, Alejandro searched the room, located Victoria behind the bar, and motioned Felipe to join him as he made his way to her.

"It appears you gave an effective speech, Don Alejandro," Victoria told the older man with a small smile. She leaned over the bar to whisper, "I've been bothered all afternoon by everyone trying to find out the news. I didn't know what to tell them."

"Gracias, Victoria, for being discrete. And I was not lying, I have nothing new to say."

"I wonder why the Alcalde is taking so long to charge Diego."

"I don't know, Victoria. It might very well be he'll decide to pardon Diego somehow, but wants to draw out our waiting to get back at Diego for everything Zorro has done."

Victoria's lips curled. "I suppose it's better than what Ramon would have done. He would have whipped Diego first, and asked questions later."

Alejandro nodded. Looking around the tavern, he noticed a great many of the townspeople had left after his announcement. "I guess it's later than I thought. Do you think you could spare a few moments to talk to Felipe and me about…?" And he made a small 'Z' movement in front of his chest.

Looking around, to not only see how many patrons were left but also to see whether anyone was still observing them, Victoria nodded. "Yes, I think we can slip out. I'll tell Alicia. She's in the kitchen. I'll meet you and Felipe in my back parlor."

Once she had arrived and settled herself in her armchair, with Felipe and Alejandro sitting on the couch, Victoria said, "So." She looked at Felipe. "Is it true? I didn't dream all of this, have I?"

Felipe blushed a little at her regard, shook her head, and slowly signed, "He hated not telling you. But he…he wanted to keep you safe."

"I didn't even know, Victoria. His own father, and he never confided in me," Don Alejandro said with bitterness dripping off every word.

Felipe quickly took hold of Alejandro's hand. He squeezed it, and then signed, "He only meant for both of you to remain safe. And to keep the number of people in on the secret to the minimum, to protect everyone. I think that's why we managed to keep the secret for so long. Just the two of us knowing."

He looked at both Alejandro and Victoria, silently pleading for them to not be angry with either him or Diego. To understand Diego only had the best of intentions in doing what he thought was right.

Victoria patted his cheek. "We're not angry with you, Felipe. And…" looking at Alejandro for agreement, "We're not really angry with Diego. Especially if this all means…" some sobs started to creep out even though Victoria tried to hold them back, "we might lose him. However…" she cleared her throat. "What can we do? Would Zorro break him out of jail…" when the two men looked at her questioningly, she tried to explain, "Don't you know what I mean? What would Diego do in this situation? How did he ever come up with all those wonderful ideas of his?"

Felipe shrugged his shoulders, blushed a little, and tried to think about what would Diego do for another person in this situation.

Don Alejandro said, "I know I'm risking my son's life, but I have a feeling de Soto is leaning towards a legitimate trial. Unlike Ramon…."

'That Ramon!" Victoria quickly made the Sign of the Cross, "May God have mercy on his soul, but he...he'd have hung Diego first chance he got if he were here."

"But Ignacio?" Alejandro asked, wanting her opinion.

"I don't like this not knowing, but I think I agree with you, Don Alejandro, that…we wait with any rescue plan until we see what Ignacio rules on a trial. You agree, Felipe?"

Felipe thought it over. All he wanted was this nightmare to end. He was having difficulty thinking clearly, but he forced himself to do so for Diego. Sighing, he signed, "Yes, I agree as well. While we wait, though, I will see about getting a rescue together, just in case."

Alejandro nodded. "You and I can discuss this more at home Felipe. Just in case." Looking at Victoria, who appeared ready to fall asleep in a moment, he said, "We should go home and get some rest. We'll see what tomorrow brings. Don Cristobel should be arriving late afternoon to help us with this, as well. Yes, getting Diego released on legal means would be much better than doing anything illegal and reckless."

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Previously:

 _Diego sat down on the bed, realizing he may very well be out of ideas. No way should Felipe masquerade as Zorro this time. de Soto was more intelligent than Ramon had ever been. He very well would deny the so-called sighting of Zorro if Felipe wasn't present as well. Same with his father, if Don Alejandro would instead ride Toronado. And there were no one else in the pueblo they could trust or risk to do such a thing._

 _Diego hung his head, his shoulders slouching in defeat. His brain was tired with trying to figure out what they could do. His spirit was uncertain if it could dig up any more hope for the situation. Looking for some sort of relief, Diego rubbed his temples. He decided to lie down for a while, at least give his body some rest, if not his mind._

After his father's visit, and the Alcalde's "gathering of evidence", Diego felt as though his head was about to explode. He couldn't believe what had happened in such a short span of time. Of all things he had tried to plan for, Ignacio getting in touch with a former classmate to get information about him didn't occur to Diego at all. He had to admit, though, it did make sense. But how could he have prepared for something like that? After mulling it over, Diego realized he couldn't have planned for that type of thing at all. Unless it was to remove de Soto from the position, and of course that was exactly what he'd been trying to do for two years. But perhaps not as fervently as he perhaps could've been.

He tried to quell the growing anxiety regarding what the Alcalde was going to decide. Again, Diego wondered about the length of time the Alcalde was taking to supposedly decide. Knowing Ignacio like he did, especially over the past two years, Diego wouldn't be surprised if it ended up his way of taking revenge against 'Zorro', but in the end choosing not to punish him. There was still a smidgen of doubt, though, which was giving him increasing unease in his stomach.

Not to mention what was going to happen to his family and Victoria. It was very strange Ignacio did not mention them. If it had been Ramon, Diego was certain he'd be dead by now, with his family and perhaps even Victoria joining him. He at least had a shot at surviving this because it was Ignacio.

Now that he had a terrible headache from attempting to think all the things through, Diego decided he better lie down and attempt some more rest. Perhaps _Dios_ will be kind and provide him an answer through a dream like He had done with Joseph in Egypt.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Diego spent another long, lonely night in jail. He attempted to sleep, knowing being rested might make the difference between life and death, but it was difficult. The sun had been up several hours before Diego was woken with the jangle of the jail door opening. Despite his grogginess, he forced himself into a sitting position on the cot and watched Ignacio walk towards him slowly.

"Oh, Diego, have you been having difficulty sleeping? I know the prison cots aren't as luxurious as the beds you grand de la Vegas might have at the hacienda. But you know, the government cannot waste money on such unnecessary comforts."

Diego chewed on his inner cheek and refused to be baited. He continued to watch Ignacio approach the cell bars. His so-called enemy took a folded paper out of his inner jacket pocket and held it between the bars towards Diego.

"You might find this interesting and worth your time, Diego."

Knowing the piece of paper probably held his future, Diego exhaled slowly and stood up. He walked to the bars and took the slip of paper, unfolded it slowly and began to read:

 _"_ _This document hereby grants the man known as Zorro pardon for all the past crimes he has committed towards the county of Spain and of the Pueblo Los Angeles in particular. This pardon, granted by the Alcalde of Los Angeles, Ignacio de Soto, is conditional that there will be no other crimes committed by the man known as Zorro, and he will no longer be seen in the guise of Zorro anywhere in the state of California."_

Diego had to read the paragraph twice before the words began to sink in. He then looked up to find Ignacio watching him with an expectant air.

"I suppose you want to know the reason for it?" Ignacio asked with a small smile curving his lips.

Forcing his tone to be mild, Diego replied, "Of course, Alcalde. This is not what I expected."

"I suppose not, Diego. This second letter will answer those questions," Ignacio said as he pulled a second folded letter from his pocket and handed it to Diego.

Diego's eyes narrowed as he took the paper and unfolded it. This letter read:

 _"_ _I, Diego de la Vega, confess to riding as the former criminal known as Zorro. I realize I remain pardoned as long as I no longer ride again as this masked man. My intent was to correct the wrongs of the previous governments, but the problems have recently been resolved by the current Alcalde, Ignacio de Soto, and I recommend him for promotion in the Spanish government."_

Diego also read this paragraph twice. He walked backwards toward the cot and blindly sat down. He looked up at the Alcalde, undecided what to say. He ran his fingers down his chin as he considered the development in front of him.

"I know I made a lot of mistakes when I first arrived, and for most of the two years I've been here. I admit it, Diego, and I know that's why Zorro continued to ride. But you must admit, the past six months I have begun to govern more fairly."

"Through no fault of your own," Diego let slip past his lips with a trace of bitterness.

"That's rather unfair, Diego. Even though, before this, I would've chosen to die rather than admit this to anyone, but you, or should I say Zorro, had been affecting me, making me see the error of my ways."

"Well, if that's so, why arrest me now, despite the letter? Why not pardon me a month ago, or even a week ago?"

"Pride, Diego. I wanted to catch Zorro, for he has been an irritant in my life from the moment I'd arrived in this pueblo. I also wanted to present his identity to the King, so I could return to Spain in triumph."

"Is this all for truth, Alcalde, or are you afraid of the King's reprisals if you'd execute me for the crimes of Zorro?"

Cocking his head to the side, de Soto considered him for a moment. A small smile curved his lips. "What kind of fool would I be to threaten my political career simply because of revenge?"

"So do you feel vindicated by making me sweat out your answer, delaying it as long as you could?"

"Frankly, yes, Diego, because I really do wish to hang you for your crimes. However, like I said, after much thinking, I cannot imagine, if I did do that, it wouldn't affect my career." Shifting his weight to the side, de Soto asked, "Well, do you agree to the conditions for your release then, de la Vega?"

Diego considered de Soto through the bars. He gave no impression of subterfuge, nervousness, or anything else besides honesty. "If I sign, this will be between us? Or will you make a grand announcement of Zorro's identity, and pardon, to the pueblo?"

"You don't seem to strike me as one who would want for a parade, Diego."

"Actually, I'd prefer no announcements, no parades, whatsoever."

"So the mighty Zorro is too humble to receive appreciation from a grateful public?"

"No, I fear reprisals against my family. There might be vengeful individuals who'd return to the pueblo seeking revenge for putting them in jail."

Ignacio considered his remark, cocked his head and nodded. "I never thought that part through, but I can certainly see the logic in your fear. Especially concerning a woman as beautiful as Senorita Escalante."

Diego wished he didn't feel the slight blush coloring his cheeks. Wishing to change the subject, Diego asked, "How long do I have to think about this? I also wish to consult with my family on this as well."

de Soto groaned in frustration. "What is needed to think over? You don't think I deserve a good position in Spain?"

Diego considered the man in front of him. He had to admit, when de Soto had first arrived, Diego thought he'd do an excellent job. Then all expectations were for naught. But, as he himself had said, Ignacio had much improved his governing over the past six months. Perhaps…

"I did not say that, Alcalde. There are a lot of factors going into this decision. I'd rather get my father's opinion before I decide."

Shaking himself, de Soto said, "All right. I don't understand, but I'll give you a few hours to consider it. I will also send word to your father to visit." As Diego was about to say something, de Soto rolled his eyes. "All right. The mute boy and Señorita Escalante can visit as well."

 **AN: So, does this all seem feasible? I'd like to think so. Were you surprised? I so wanted to think up a twist to this particular scenario. Like I say, if you feel kind, please let me know what you think. Always appreciated, and believe you me, it does help the pesky Muse.**


	5. Chapter 5: What the Family Thinks

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

 **AN: Wow! Thanks for the feedback for the last chapter! Glad I was able to surprise you. So…let's see what the rest of the gang think of de Soto's offer.**

Previously:

 _Alejandro nodded. "You and I can discuss this more at home Felipe. Just in case." Looking at Victoria, who appeared ready to fall asleep in a moment, he said, "We should go home and get some rest. We'll see what tomorrow brings. Don Cristobel should be arriving late afternoon to help us with this, as well. Yes, getting Diego released on legal means_ _would be much better than doing anything illegal and reckless."_

Alejandro was unable to get much sleep that night. All he could think of was his son hanging from the Alcalde's noose. Only because he dared to do what he and the older dons of the pueblo refused to do: stand up to the injustices of the Alcalde.

At least three times he had walked to his bedroom door, about to thrust it open and run to Felipe's bedroom, wake the boy up, and demand they break Diego out of jail. Each time, however, with his hand on the doorknob, Alejandro stopped himself with much effort and returned to bed.

The next morning at the breakfast table, Alejandro looked at the young man across from him. Felipe appeared as though he didn't get much sleep either. He looked up only to meet the older man's eyes. Felipe's shy smile met Alejandro's gaze. Felipe signed, "Don't worry. I am sure your instincts will be proven correct."

Alejandro bit his lower lip and shook his head. "I don't know, Felipe. I just don't know. We just can't lose him."

Felipe reached across the table and grasped Alejandro's hand. His eyes took on a fierceness Alejandro had never seen. After squeezing his hand and releasing it, Felipe signed, "We won't. I won't let that happen."

Alejandro was surprised to feel comforted by Felipe's look and statement. He reminded himself that the young man in front of him was indeed Zorro's assistant. That must mean something. As well as seeing with his own eyes how much Felipe had grown over the past two years. He was certainly on his way to becoming a fine young man. Just like his mentor.

Before he could answer, a servant entered, bringing a note for Alejandro. He read it, then read it again and looked at Felipe. "The Alcalde has allowed us three, you, me and Victoria, to visit Diego in jail this morning."

Alejandro watched as several emotions passed through Felipe's eyes. Felipe swallowed, then asked, "What do you think this might mean?"

Alejandro raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I'm not sure, Felipe. Not at all." Looking at the boy's half-eaten breakfast, compared to his barely touched plate as well, Alejandro asked, "Are you done eating? I can't eat another bite myself."

Felipe looked at his plate. The young man who usually asked for second helpings looked at his plate with disdain, pushed it away, and signed, "Let's see what's going on."

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Victoria also had spent a restless night as well. How could she sleep when the love of her life, her best friend, her _Diego_ , could be facing death within the next day or so?

When she wasn't thinking about that, Victoria's mind alternated with self-recrimination for falling in love with Zorro while Diego had been there all the time. She only was half-ignorant of burying her feelings for Diego the first time Zorro had kissed her hand. All these years, her feelings for Diego remained close to the surface, occasionally appearing when another woman barely looked at him, much less if he showed any interest in another woman. If only she hadn't been so blind, she'd have realized they were the same man. Or, at the very least, she could've been married years ago to her best friend.

Today as she faced Diego, she wanted to yell at him for hiding his secret from her, but the fact his life was held in the whimsical fingers of their Alcalde muted that desire. Instead, she forced herself to focus on what was truly important, addressing what to do next. Mainly, keeping Diego alive so he could marry her. And soon.

She hoped with all her might Don Alejandro was correct, that the Alcalde truly wouldn't condemn her Corazon, her Querido, to death. Surely, that wouldn't, couldn't happen. Could it?

After a night of tossing and turning, she had gotten up early. She threw herself into the morning chores, thinking perhaps she might be called away during the day. For whatever reason. And hoping it would be for a happy, not a tragic, reason.

Victoria was in the kitchen, elbow deep in kneading bread, when Felipe entered the kitchen without knocking. Her eyes widened in alarm, afraid to ask why he was rushing, but knew she had to hear the answer. And waited for him to sign something when Don Alejandro entered.

"Please wash up, Victoria. The Alcalde has said we can visit Diego this morning. For some reason."

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Previously:

 _Wishing to change the subject, Diego asked, "How long do I have to think about this? I also wish to consult with my family on this as well."_

 _de Soto groaned in frustration. "What is needed to think over? You don't think I deserve a good position in Spain?"_

 _Diego considered the man in front of him. He had to admit, when de Soto had first arrived, Diego thought he'd do an excellent job. Then all expectations were for naught. But, as he himself had said, Ignacio had much improved his governing over the past six months. Perhaps…_

 _"_ _I did not say that, Alcalde. There are a lot of factors going into this decision. I'd rather get my father's opinion before I decide."_

 _Shaking himself, de Soto said, "All right. I don't understand, but I'll give you a few hours to consider it. I will also send word to your father to visit." As Diego was about to say something, de Soto rolled his eyes. "All right. The mute boy and Señorita Escalante can visit as well."_

The three concerned family members of one Diego de la Vega made their way across the pueblo to the jail. Before he opened the door, Alejandro exchanged glances with Victoria, who took a breath, let it out, and attempted a brave smile at the older man. He nodded, opened the door, and the three walked in.

The Alcalde was sitting behind the desk, apparently absorbed in some paperwork. He didn't look up until Don Alejandro gave a polite little cough.

"Oh, Don Alejandro, I didn't hear you enter." Looking at Victoria, he nodded, "Good morning, Senorita Escalante." As per his usual crass behavior, de Soto ignored Felipe. "Diego requested a family conference this morning with you. He has something to discuss with you." As Don Alejandro opened his mouth to speak, de Soto interrupted. "I'll let him explain, if you please, Don Alejandro."

de Soto rose, straightened his top coat, and walked smartly around his desk without looking at the three. He led them down the hall to Diego's cell, to find Diego walking towards the bars as they approached.

"Good morning, Father, Victoria." Diego exchanged glances with Felipe before he smiled. "Felipe." When de Soto made no move to leave, Diego looked over at him. "Alcalde, do you mind giving us some privacy, please?"

"Of course." Pulling several sheets of paper out of his jacket, he held them up. "Should I leave these with them, Diego?" he asked with exaggerated innocence.

Diego bit the inside of his cheek then answered in a controlled tone, "Yes, I'd…I'd appreciate that very much, Alcalde."

In silence, de Soto handed the sheets of paper to Don Alejandro, nodded to the three, then left. Alejandro looked at Diego, silently questioning what to do next.

Diego drew a large breath, exhaled, and said, "Please read those two pieces of paper, please. All three of you."

Diego turned and walked to his cot and sat down to watch his family read the letters. His father held the paper so Victoria could read it with him, then he passed it on to Felipe. Neither spoke, but Victoria had gasped softly. They then read the second letter as Felipe quickly read the first one. Felipe raised stunned eyes at Diego, who nodded.

Felipe signed, "Why?"

Diego said, "Read the second letter, Felipe," which his father handed to Felipe. Felipe scanned the second letter, reading it a second time, then lowered it to look at Diego with a stunned look on his face.

"Is this for truth, Diego?" Victoria asked.

"Apparently so, preciosa," he answered her with a soft smile.

Don Alejandro took the two letters from Felipe's hand. He quickly read them both again. "What do you think, Diego?"

"I wanted to know what you thought, Father."

"Even before Don Cristobel arrives?"

"Yes, Father. What do you think?"

Left hand finding his chin, rubbing it while he thought out his reply, Alejandro considered his son. Finally, he spoke. "For the life of me, I can't see any hidden agendas or traps in such an offer. Except…."

"Except for the fact I practically perjure myself by saying Ignacio should be promoted."

Victoria turned so quickly towards Diego it almost seemed as though she pounced upon him like a cat. "What do you mean, Diego? Are you seriously considering _not_ taking the offer?"

Diego smiled at his presciosa's temper. "Now, Victoria…"

"Don't 'Now Victoria' me, Diego! It bothers me too, that condition about vouching for his qualifications for promotion. But, there are two advantages here. One, you'd be alive. Two, we'd be rid of de Soto for good. And three….you'd be _alive_."

Felipe frantically signed, "I agree with Victoria."

Alejandro considered each of the three people in front of him. "I can't say I disagree with that, Diego. I know it goes against everything Zorro stood for…"

"Not if, for the sake of the pueblo, for the people's best interests, we get rid of the Alcalde. And, Diego, it's not really lying." Victoria said. "Is it?"

"I suppose I should understand why you think I have a hidden agenda behind of all of this." The group was startled as the Alcalde walked towards them. "I only want to return to Spain. And I don't want the King angry at me for spoiling his good name by executing a family member. This way, I get my revenge on Zorro, more or less, and leave this dreadful pueblo. You, on the other hand, get to marry and get a new Alcalde."

Shaking his head, the Alcalde continued, "But I guess I need to allow your lawyer to arrive to advise you as well. Then may I have your decision, Diego?"

"Of course."

"Then I will ask your family to say their goodbyes…for now, of course, and leave. I have other business to take care of."

Through the bars, Alejandro could only shake his son's hand and pat his shoulder. Felipe gave Diego a hearty handshake as well. Victoria approached the bars and gave the others a sideways glance. Diego looked at them with a meaningful nod towards the door, and they turned away. Ignacio pretended to look away as well, but at this point Diego didn't care. He was able to capture Victoria's lips through the bars, uncomfortable as it was, for a quick kiss. She cupped his cheek and whispered, "We shall see you soon." He smiled at her, trying to communicate all his love to her.

de Soto turned to look at Diego. "I'll bring your lawyer to you as soon as he arrives."

Diego watched as his family left. There was still a slight lingering doubt within him about signing those papers, but for the life of him, Diego couldn't figure out any type of nefarious scheme the Alcalde might be concocting. He will wait to see what Don Cristobel had to say, and make the final decision then.

 **AN: Again thank you sooo very much for all the reviews, favs and follows. The Zorro community is the best fandom EVER. And, as always, I appreciate the support and appreciation I receive from you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Lawyer Arrives

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

 **AN: Thank you for returning to this story. Hope these ending chapters will carry out the promise of the first few chapters.**

 **Also, another shout-out to Pam Z. for her wonderful transcripts, which I used in this chapter to verify the complete name of the de la Vega lawyer. Appreciate and love those transcripts very much!**

Previously:

 _Through the bars, Alejandro could only shake his son's hand and pat his shoulder. Felipe gave Diego a hearty handshake as well. Victoria approached the bars and gave the others a sideways glance. Diego looked at them with a meaningful nod towards the door, and they turned away. Ignacio pretended to look away as well, but at this point Diego didn't care. He was able to capture Victoria's lips through the bars, uncomfortable as it was, for a quick kiss. She cupped his cheek and whispered, "We shall see you soon." He smiled at her, trying to communicate all his love to her._

 _de Soto turned to look at Diego. "I'll bring your lawyer to you as soon as he arrives."_

 _Diego watched as his family left. There was still a slight lingering doubt within him about signing those papers, but for the life of him, Diego couldn't figure out any type of nefarious scheme the Alcalde might be concocting. He will wait to see what Don Cristobel had to say, and make the final decision then._

Alejandro decided they would wait at Victoria's tavern for Don Luis Cristobal to arrive. Victoria happily settled them at a table on the porch with a pitcher of lemonade and Diego's latest issue of The Guardian to watch for the lawyer's arrival so they'd be able to catch him.

After an hour, Felipe noticed a cloud of dust approaching the pueblo. Before Don Alejandro could react, Felipe had left the porch and ran to the street. Don Alejandro watched as Felipe moved his weight from one foot to another as he stood by the hitching posts in his impatience for the visitors to arrive. Indeed, as the group got closer, Don Alejandro did see it was his two rancheros and Don Cristobal. Don Alejandro joined Felipe just as the group arrived.

Don Alejandro greeted his old friend, then looked at his two rancheros for any news. They denied any concerns with fetching their guest. Don Alejandro thanked them for their vigilance in completing their errand and offered them lunch inside the tavern. They expressed appreciation for the kindness of their employer, but told him they wished to continue ahead to the ranch, in order to see their families.

As Victoria came out to meet them, Don Alejandro led the group to the table at which they had been sitting. However, before they could take their seats, Victoria said, "I was thinking, since it is now siesta, and the tavern is now empty, perhaps you'd rather discuss your business inside."

Alejandro considered her words for a moment then nodded. " _Gracias_ , Victoria. That is an excellent idea." Leaning towards Don Cristobal, he added softly, "Some of what we have to discuss is of particularly sensitive in nature."

Alejandro waited until Victoria had served them a pitcher of her lemonade and Don Cristobal could take several slips of the refreshing beverage before he began. "Thank you, Luis, for coming out here to handle this issue for us."

"My pleasure, Alejandro. Now tell me more about the situation. Why would Diego, of all people, be arrested and in need of my services?"

Alejandro took a breath to steady himself. "He has been charged with being Zorro."

Alejandro watched as a myriad of emotions crossed the lawyer's face. Finally, Don Cristobal cleared his throat and said, "Oh, that's a surprise," as he took a hefty swallow of his lemonade.

His eyes narrowing, Alejandro looked at his long-time friend. "Luis, are you going to say you already knew about Diego and Zorro?"

Don Cristobal gave a little shrug. "Well, I always thought Zorro reminded me of my young friend Alejandro. Full of fire and courage." He winked at his friend. "Also, too many stories remained in my head about young Diego and his adventures. I always thought his little mishaps were the reason for your premature gray hair." He laughed at his friend's scoff.

"Well, I for one never suspected. And then there's this," Alejandro gave the two sheets of paper to Cristobal, who read both several times and studied them for a good minute before asking, "Do any of you have any reservations or questions about this?"

"Why ask us?" Victoria asked.

"In case you see something I don't. Or anything you're concerned about. But me, I don't see any illegal or ill-advised items in this. Except for the possible blackmailing Diego into recommending de Soto for promotion when I believe you all would have reservations against such a thing."

"You don't think the King could use this to arrest Diego, do you? Or come after any of us?" Victoria asked.

"No. the King, of course, could overrule any pardon he desires, but in this case I believe he'd be most grateful the entire mess had been taken care of without any intervention from him."

"Oh?"

"Well this document indicates there have been past problems in the government, which Zorro only attempted to correct. Any good lawyer could argue that as a means of defense." He gave Victoria an encouraging smile. "As well as accusing those past governments of wrongdoing themselves."

"So, getting to the real issue, you see no problem with Diego signing these documents?" Alejandro asked.

"It beats having to fight the charges in court. If the Alcalde would have offered that instead of hanging outright. But seriously, the Alcalde never truly meant to hang a relative of the King, did he?"

"A person never knows. de Soto has always been one stubborn person when he decides on something."

"What type of evidence does the Alcalde have on Diego?" Luis asked.

Don Alejandro stroked his chin. "Well, written descriptions from a fellow classmate regarding Diego's personality and activities while in Spain, such as participating in sword-fighting competitions, sparring with Sir Edmund Kendall, brawling with classmates, participating in school sports. All things Diego had purposely denied doing back in Spain."

Don Cristobal stroked his chin. "Yes, whenever you or someone else mentioned Diego's inactivity around the pueblo, I always thought it strange. Like I said, I still have those memories of a mischievous boy always looking for trouble."

"Looking at it now, I can see how much effort it took for Diego to counter any of those memories. Instead, he often went out of his way to emphasize the so-called cowardice of his character."

"So, this testimony from a classmate, saying he was nothing like that in Spain would…" Don Cristobal nodded in understanding.

"Would definitely stir up suspicions. They definitely stirred up the Alcalde's," Victoria added.

"Multiple people would be able to testify as to how that contradicts the so-called weak, ineffective persona Diego has created over the years." Pausing, Alejandro added after thinking, "All things which would lead a person to think Diego a more active person than he has portrayed himself to be over the past three years. And someone who could be Zorro."

Don Cristobal tapped his own chin while in thought. "Well, those types of details are mostly circumstantial…"

"There is more, Luis. The day after Zorro participated in several Indian trials, receiving various and significant injuries, the Alcalde observed the same injuries on Diego himself."

"Hmm. Those also could be argued as circumstantial, but coupled with the other evidence…."

"Exactly. As well as such things as Diego and Zorro being the same height, same eye color, same general physical description, and never being observed together in the same place…all could've been very damaging indeed."

Setting his empty glass down on the table, Don Cristobal considered his friend. "After all that, and what he has to lose, you still think Diego shouldn't accept the Alcalde's offer and sign the papers?"

Moving his head slowly from side to side, Alejandro said, "You do have a good point, dear friend. But on the other hand, there is still a small but significant worry about what could possibly happen back in Spain with the King."

"I understand. You've had to deal with an untrustworthy Alcalde, so you worry. I see no reason for Diego not to sign. However, if it would make you or Diego breathe easier, I could draw up a written oath for de Soto himself to sign, stating if he speaks to anyone about this or shows the signed documents to anyone other than the King, he would be prosecuted himself for crimes committed against the pueblo during his term here as Alcalde."

"I will glad sign any such document, for I am honestly only trying to get back to Spain." The Alcalde's voice interrupted their conversation.

The four of them startled at the presence of the Alcalde. They were so engrossed in their conversation they hadn't heard his approach from the kitchen.

The Alcalde walked towards Don Cristobal and stretched out his hand. "Alcalde Ignacio de Soto of the pueblo Los Angeles. I gather you are Don Luis Cristobal."

Don Cristobal took the hand offered with barely hidden distrust and shook it firmly but quickly. "So you do not have anything to hide with such an action, Alcalde?"

"Indeed I don't. After considering the options, I decided I might not win in court, proving Diego should be hanged as an enemy of the King. Such an action may very well put me in unfavorable light with our Majesty, which is the last thing I want, when I hope to gain a position within his court someday."

Don Cristobal nodded. "I need someplace to write up such an oath then."

"Why don't we go to my office. You can use my desk, and then we will proceed to talk with Diego?"

Don Alejandro stood up a little straighter. "I will come along with you two, to watch this with my very own eyes."

de Soto coolly turned and looked down his nose at Alejandro. "I would expect nothing less, Don Alejandro."

Victoria and Felipe accompanied them to the tavern's porch and watched the three as they crossed the road and headed for the Alcalde's office and jail. Impulsively, Victoria grabbed Felipe's hand and squeezed it in her happiness. Felipe turned to the woman beside him with tears in his eyes and simply smiled at her, then turned to watch the three men enter the Alcalde's office.

 **AN: Hmm. Thought I could end the story with this chapter, but it was growing too long, and it seemed like a good place to end this chapter. So…more in the next chapter. Unless…we shall see.**

 **I do thank you for your reading this different story. And for the suggestions, reviews, and comments to let me know it all is flowing pretty good. I do appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Diego's Decision

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

 **AN: Here we are, at the end of this story. I do apologize my Muse got stuck halfway through, and it took longer to get it out than I would have thought. However, I hope you have enjoyed it, and I sure have appreciated all your reviews, comments, and suggestions. Makes all this even that more enjoyable.**

Previously:

 _de Soto turned to look at Diego. "I'll bring your lawyer to you as soon as he arrives."_

 _Diego watched as his family left. There was still a slight lingering doubt within him about signing those papers, but for the life of him, Diego couldn't figure out any type of nefarious scheme the Alcalde might be concocting. He will wait to see what Don Cristobal had to say, and make the final decision then._

And….

 _Don Cristobal took the hand offered with barely hidden distrust and shook it firmly but quickly. "So you do not have anything to hide with such an action, Alcalde?"_

 _"_ _Indeed I don't. After considering the options, I decided I might not win in court, proving Diego should be hanged as an enemy of the King. Such an action may very well put me in unfavorable light with our Majesty, which is the last thing I want, when I hope to gain a position within his court someday."_

 _Don Cristobal nodded. "I need someplace to write up such an oath then."_

 _"_ _Why don't we go to my office. You can use my desk, and then we will proceed to talk with Diego?"_

 _Don Alejandro stood up a little straighter. "I will come along with you two, to watch this with my very own eyes."_

 _de Soto coolly turned and looked down his nose at Alejandro. "I would expect nothing less, Don Alejandro."_

Diego had alternatively paced the cell a hundred times, it seemed, and sat on the cot trying to stay relaxed while he waited for the Alcalde to return. Even though he had looked at the situation from all sorts of angles, Diego continued to not see anything wrong with the Alcalde's offer. Except, again, having to recommend Ignacio for a government job.

But…really, was that really such a burden to do? Diego had indeed seen the Alcalde become more ethical while in Los Angeles in his dealings with the townspeople. If indeed there had been a small miracle and Ignacio was now a different person, he could very well be a benefit to Madrid, to Spain.

His mind still whirling with his thoughts, Diego watched as the Alcalde preceded his father and Don Cristobel into the jail. The facial expressions of all three men were difficult to read. All three wore serious expressions as they approached his cell. He stood up to meet them at the bars.

"Buenas tardes, Don Cristobal. Thank you for making the journey to assist us with this…situation."

"My pleasure, Diego. I was rather surprised you needed these type of services, but…" looking at the Alcalde next to him, he continued, "these are dangerous times we live in. As such, after a discussion with your father and the Alcalde, I have determined there is no legal reason for you not to agree to the conditions of your release."

"Oh? None whatsoever?" _Then why the strange looks?_

"However, because of the doubts your family continue to have, I suggested I write up an oath for de Soto himself to sign, stating if he shares this information with anyone other than the King, he would be prosecuted himself for crimes committed against the pueblo during his term here as Alcalde."

"Which, if I may add, I am wholeheartedly agreeable to sign, Diego. I only want to return to Spain." His customary smirk appearing on his face, de Soto added, "Now that my goal of destroying Zorro has been realized."

"Destroy, Ignacio?"

de Soto gave a little shrug. "Maybe 'destroyed' is a little strong, but certainly I've caused him to never be seen again."

"Mainly because you will have left Los Angeles," Don Alejandro muttered.

de Soto gave a loud guffaw. "Touché, Don Alejandro. I must admit, you and your son have indeed been quite the adversaries for me. But, like I say, with everything settled, I can now return to my beloved Madrid in triumph, to continue my political career."

Handing Diego a sheet between the cell bars, Don Cristobal said, "This is the oath de Soto signed."

Diego took the paper, read it, and handed it back to Don Cristobal with a nod. His face getting a determined look on it, Diego said, "Well, let me sign the papers so we can get along with it, then."

de Soto nodded while having a most satisfied grin on his face while Don Alejandro could only give a little sigh himself. Don Cristobal handed the other two papers to Diego through the bars. Diego read them both again, thought for a moment, then signed his distinctive signature to both of them. He handed the papers back to the lawyer, who then handed them to de Soto. Ignacio walked with his head high and shoulders back to the cell door and unlocked it. Opening it with a flourish, he said to Diego, "There you go, Diego. Freedom at last."

"Yes, indeed freedom once and for all," Diego couldn't help himself saying as he left the cell, hopefully for the very last time. He wanted to be dignified, but he couldn't resist himself. He rushed out of the jail to the waiting arms of his beloved Victoria, standing outside the jail. Her laughter and tears joined his as he swung her around in his arms in jubilation for his freedom. Freedom from this latest predicament, freedom from the burden of Zorro's fight for justice, freedom to finally marry and be happy.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Events proceeded pretty much how Diego had thought they would. Ignacio de Soto lost no time in packing his belongings and arranging passage on a ship to Madrid. Even though many of the residents had begun to tolerate his personality, most everyone agreed it was a welcome sight to see him leave the pueblo for the last time.

As Diego had hoped, Alejandro was appointed the new Alcalde of the Pueblo of Los Angeles. Diego and Victoria's wedding was scheduled and held a month later after the bonds were read in church, and life settled down into a well-organized, uneventful, but never boring routine. Diego gladly took on the duties of the ranch, despite Victoria's secret, unspoken worries that her husband would find them too boring for the person who once rode as Zorro. She herself was taken aback at first by the enormity of duties the lady of the hacienda was responsible for, but Adella the housekeeper was patient in her instructing, and after six months Victoria had firmly established herself as Mistress of the Hacienda, much to Don Alejandro's delight. How he had missed a woman's touch around the hacienda. A housekeeper was just not quite the same, even though he would never have hurt dear Adella's feelings with stating such a thing in her hearing.

And another one of Don Alejandro's dreams came true when, after supper one night eleven months after the wedding, the newlyweds broke the news that a baby was expected. Even the servants in the dark reaches of the hacienda heard Don Alejandro's whoops of joy.

Nothing marred the de la Vegas' joy except for the tiny nagging doubt of what was going on in Spain. Though they all vehemently denied it, even to each other and to themselves, the entire family remained concerned about the possibility, slim though it would be, that de Soto would still do something underhanded with those papers.

Nine months after de Soto had left, word reached the pueblo of the unfortunate mishap of the ship de Soto had been on. It had been caught in a terrible storm while on the high seas. No one survived.

Diego felt terrible for the loss of his former classmate, and the potential Spain would never see. However, one night when discussing it, everyone confessed their individual worries about the future plans of the man now dead. Even though they each felt bad about feeling at all relieved by another person's death, they still confessed relief but consoled each other with feeling that way.

And the legend of Zorro? None of the other residents of the pueblo admitted they knew what had happened to Zorro, or his true identity, but as the months and years went by, Diego was treated with much more respect and gratitude. And no one ever commented in public on how Diego became much more assertive, more active in the community, and had taken on a definite leadership role in the pueblo since his marriage.

However, if they would have commented upon it, within their tight circle of family or friends, such changes were probably attributed more to a happy marriage bringing out his true nature, or the influence of a strong woman on his personality. At least, that was what Diego told himself were the possibilities to explain his changes in personality. However, he was too happy with his family, too pleased with his new roles as rancher, father and husband to spend too much time worrying about it. And luckily, he ended up not having a reason to.

 **AN: I feel bad for disappointing those of you who thought de Soto was up to no good with the letters. Or more 'no good' than getting a position in Spain he may not deserve. I wish I could have thought of something….and I did try to think of something more nefarious, but I couldn't. I decided to stick with my original thoughts for the direction of this story, I hope it still flies fairly well on the winds of common sense. Ha.**

 **As always, I thank all my readers and reviewers, as well as the favs and follows. We all help keep our favorite show alive by reading and writing stories about these wonderful characters. So I thank you again, and please return for new stories!**


End file.
